Every Second Counts
by zinkk
Summary: Bella Swan is an intelligent, sarcastic but beautiful girl living with her best friend, Jasper Hale. What happens when Jasper runs into Edward Cullen, and old friend without a place to stay? RATED M FOR LANGUAGE/CONTENT. AU/AH. CANON PAIRINGS..
1. Catching Angels

**Every Second Counts**

**Bella Swan is an intelligent, sarcastic but beautiful girl trying to make it as a writer, but stuck in a dead end job. She lives with her best friend, Jasper Hale - a cocky, but lovable lawyer. What happens when Jasper runs into Edward Cullen, and old friend without a place to stay? How will Bella respond? Stuck in the same space, they'll experience the up's and down's of love along the way.**

**RATED M FOR LANGUAGE/CONTENT. AU/AH. CANON PAIRINGS. ****Oh and, I don't own Twilight. What a shame.**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: So, I want to practice my writing skills in prep for my creative writing unit later this year. I wrote a few stories late last year, but after reading fic for so long, I thought I'd give it a shot, we'll see how it goes. Ask me question's and i'll answer them in the A/N next chapter, if you want. Oh and, my Bella swears like a sailor when she wants too.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Catching Angels**

**BellaPOV**

"Come back!" I shouted into the distance.

My tall shaded saviour was walking off, getting closer to the horizon and further away from me by the second.

"Wait!" Wailing, I tried to chase after him, but my feet were glued into place.

"Please... please... please... please..." I repeated. I couldn't do anything else.

"Bella"

Where was that coming from?

"Bella"

It sounded a little more frustrated this time

"Bella Swan, get your ass out of bed! You'll be late!"

I slowly dragged myself out of my dream. To be quite honest, I was glad to get out of there.

I fluttered my eyelids and saw a pair of baby blue eyes inches from my own. I recoiled out of instinct.

"Holy Shit, Jasper! Why are you so close to me!"

"Because, _you_ wouldn't wake up! I had to holler into your ear to get you to even squirm!" He snickered.

"Yeah sure, sure." Jasper could be a pain in the ass sometimes, but I loved him like a brother.

We'd been rooming together ever since college. I still remember the fateful day we met. I walked into a well-worn one-bedroom dorm, simplicity suited me, and I was glad to have my own place. I'd laid my stuff down and gone to explore the campus, and come back to a half naked man wandering through my place.

"Who the hell are you!" I shouted, my voice wavering,

"Relax little darlin'" He replied coolly. "Jasper." his hand outstretched.

I stared at him incredulously. Who was this guy? He grabbed his shirt off the counter and came towards me.

"This is my dorm too, so I suppose we're sharing" He pretended to dip his hat.

"But..I..I..Uh..Bed..One..What?" I stammered.

"Come on, I'll explain over coffee". And we've been roommates ever since. Luckily once we graduated, we got a place with a bit more elbow room. It wasn't fantastic to come back to your room, only to find Jasper and some broad rolling around on the couch.

"I think you need some caffeine, Bells."

I nodded in defeat. I have to admit, he knew me well. I quickly threw on a pair of jeans and a plain tee and threw my hair around a bit. There wasn't much I could do with it in a hurry.

***

"Uh, a tall caramel macchiato and-" I threw a glance at Jazz; I knew his order perfectly after all these years. "A tall Gingersnap Latte." Jazz chuckled; he was a sucker for Gingerbread. I quickly whipped out a few dollars before Jazz had a chance to reach for his wallet. Like a true Southern gentlemen, he hated when the woman paid. Even if it was just coffee.

"I hate it when you do that" he muttered as we walked over to pick up our coffee.

"Deal with it, cowboy" I countered.

He sighed in defeat. He knew I'd never give in. It was always a battle when we ordered to pay first.

"Yeah well, let's just get out of here, I don't want to be in the middle of the before work rush."

I laughed along with him and turned to leave. I was nearly to the door when I ran into a wall. A very muscular wall. As I stumbled a pair of powerful arms caught mine before I hit the floor

"Oh, I'm.. sorry" I flushed a scarlet red.

"No, it was all my fault," The voice was positively angelic. I looked up to see a tall, gorgeous man with the deepest green eyes you'd ever laid eyes upon, with a mop of bronze tousled hair adoring his gorgeous face.

"I..uh"_Great. Now I look like a prized idiot. Say something coherent, for god's sake!_

"I'm Edward Cullen," the Angel offered, His strong arms still holding mine. I could feel his muscles, even through his well fitting sweater.

"Um, Bella Swan" I blushed as I locked eyes with my saviour.

"A pleasure" He smiled a gorgeous smile, slightly crooked and completely enchanting.

Unsure of what to say next, I shifted. He immediately stood me up straight and let go of my arms. Before dropping his arms to his sides, he ran his fingers through his tresses, leaving them sticking out in every direction.

"I'm so sorry for running into you, I promise it wont happen again"

_Oh, what a stupid thing to say! Why the hell would it happen again"_ I mentally slapped myself.

"Oh well, I certainly hope it does-" I stared, my expression puzzled before he continued "-I want to be the one catching angels."

I felt the redness creep into my cheeks. I was an open book.

"Well I'll be sure that next time I trip, you're around" I sounded almost sarcastic. _Damn it._

"Well," he chuckled "You'd have better luck if you stumble down at the bookstore on the Main Street."

We were flirting.

And I was enjoying it.

"I'll keep it in mind. Thank you, Mr Cullen" I smiled.

"Miss Swan" he kissed my hand before exiting, I followed him with my eyes, until I saw an amused Jasper leaning against the doorframe, his arms folded with a smile from ear to ear plastered on his face. I made my way over to him, masking my expression best I could.

"What's got you so happy all of a sudden?"

"Oh.. nothing" Still grinning like a fool, he took a sip of his coffee. "Let's get out of here"

I nodded a followed him out onto the street. It was getting awfully crowded in there, like he predicted.

We wandered nonchalantly down the street in the direction of the flat, in no great rush. I wasn't rostered on to work today, and Jasper didn't have to get to the firm until 9. We chatted about this and that, but Jasper still wore his knowing grin.

I glanced down at my watch, it was 8:30. "You'd better be getting to work, Jazz" I rolled my eyes. I was constantly reminding him of his appointments.

Jazz took a glance at my wrist and nodded. "I 'spose I should be."

He kissed me quickly on the cheek and turned in the direction of the office.

"Farewell my love!" He called. It was a running joke that Jasper and I were a couple, it helped when girls swarmed around him, and he needed an escape route. He'd always be fighting them off, with his almost electric blue eyes and golden curly locks; Jasper was definitely an attractive man. It had never been like that, with him seriously, I only ever saw Jazz as my best friend, and vice versa.

"Goodbye Darling!" I waved. He loosely saluted before turning on his heel and striding off.

I wandered home, by now the last of my coffee had gone cold. I skulled what I could and dropped the cup into a trash can along the way.

When I got home, I had a refreshing shower and got set to clean up. The place was a mess; I could never trust Jazz to do anything, like the dishes, or the washing.

I spent probably a good two or three hours cleaning, I hadn't stopped at tidying, the place was desperate for a vacuum and some dusting. Our flat, modest yet still stylish, was a two storey place, with a kitchen and living room downstairs and two bedrooms, a bathroom and an open living space upstairs. The walls were mostly all white, we hadn't bothered with decorating too much, but the well-worn sofa and the photos gave it a homey atmosphere. I cleaned all the rooms, except Jazz's bomb shelter. I'd leave that mess for him later.

Satisfied with my efforts, I sank into the sofa to relax. I lent over to the side table and pulled out one of my favourites, _Mansfield Park _and opened to my bookmark, I read until I reached the end of the book, but I was always upset when I reached the end.

I flung my book back on the side table. Out of things to do now. It was near 1 o'clock in the afternoon. "I know what to do know," I thought to myself.

Time to visit a certain bookstore, I think.

* * *

**I love Gingersnap Lattes, so i figured Jasper could, too.**

**Reviews are good, like being caught by an angel.**


	2. Time Warp

**Every Second Counts**

**Bella Swan is an intelligent, sarcastic but beautiful girl trying to make it as a writer, but stuck in a dead end job. She lives with her best friend, Jasper Hale - a cocky, but lovable lawyer. What happens when Jasper runs into Edward Cullen, and old friend without a place to stay? How will Bella respond? Stuck in the same space, they'll experience the up's and down's of love along the way.**

**RATED M FOR LANGUAGE/CONTENT. AU/AH. CANON PAIRINGS. ****Oh and, I don't own Twilight. What a shame.**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Thank you for all the sweet reviews on chapter 1, it really means a lot. Just to answer some questions, Bella studied Journalism to be a writer in college, but she never really got anywhere with it, and running out of money she had to get a job. And where she works.. well you're about to find out!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Time Warp**

**BellaPOV**

Of course, Just when I actually have something to do, I'd be interrupted.

_Of course, it's me and my tremendous luck._

The phone rang, and it echoed through the entire flat.

I was tempted not to answer it. But I did anyway.

"Bells, it's Emmett" Emmett was my goofy colleague, He reminded me of a big teddy bear, but I wouldn't want to get on the wrong side of him.

"Yeah, hi Em. I have a feeling this is bad news."

"It's not bad news, you get to spend the next 4 hours with me!"

I laughed. It was impossible to be sour when talking to Emmett.

"Oh God, maybe they'll let me switch to a different shift.." I joked.

"Aww, I'm so hurt Bells. Now get your ass over here."

"Alright, alright. I'm coming." I sighed as I hung up the phone. 4 hours of fun, here we come.

_***_

I threw on my black t-shirt and grabbed my keys, and headed for work. I worked at Time Warp Records, the music store in the mall, specialising in alternative and classic hits from the 80's. The store was for the die hards. You didn't get too many blond Britney fans in here. And if they were, they left pretty quickly.

When I got to the store it was no busier than usual.

_So why the hell did I get called in? There's no riot or anything._

Across the store, I saw Emmett waving to be over some small girl. She had short spiky black hair, and was wearing out in our black uniforms, but managed to look like a supermodel. _Life isn't fair._ I tugged at the hem of my shirt and slowly wandered over to Em and the mystery supermodel.

"Hi, Em"

"Oh, hey Bells. This is the new girl. Boss wants her 'coached' so, I guess you're it."

"He gave this job to you, didn't he?" Stupid Emmett. I knew there had to be a reason _he_ called me.

Em nodded. I knew it.

"Please, Bells?" Emmett was begging. I hated it when he begged. it was impossible to say no. I felt myself caving in.

_Why do I always give in? Stand up this once Bella!_

"Oh_ Alright!_ Just this once Em" I sighed.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you Bells!" Emmett pulled me into a bone crashing hug and swirled me around. When he finally set me down, the room was spinning. I steaded myself against the counter, and closed my eyes.

"Uh, are you alright?" a sparkling soprano voice filled my spinning head.

"I'm fine, just dizzy." I laughed at myself before standing up straight and opening my eyes.

It was the supermodel who was staring at me, her eyes alarmed.

"No really, I'm fine." I smiled. She relaxed a little.

"I'm Alice," she offered. I shook her hand firmly. Alice was small, like a pixie but incredibly gorgeous. Her sky high cheekbones and dark lashes were features that any girl would kill for. Her smile was constantly plastered on her face, and I can understand why. Her sparkling white smile was her best asset.

"Bella." I smiled, again. I couldn't help it. Alice seemed to ooze happiness. "So why on Earth would you want to spend your free time earning minimum wage in the armpit of hell?" I gestured as I looked around the store.

"Well, I spend too much time here usually, so why not get paid for it?" She giggled. I laughed along with her too, I'd only just met her, but I was looking forward to working shifts with her.

We spent the next couple of hours together, reorganising the cd's and cleaning the stage area. Once a fortnight the store held shows showcasing the hottest new bands in the area. It was a pretty big thing, but the store was always trashed afterwards.

"So Bella, Where are you staying?" Alice asked after a while. She didn't stay too quiet for long, but it didn't bother me.

"Just in a small apartment downtown, with Jasper"

Alice stopped sweeping and turned to look at me.

"Jasper?" Her eyes were twinkling.

"He's my best friend, we've been rooming since college." I saw what she was thinking. I was sure to clear that up quickly.

"Tell me about him." I told Alice everything about Jasper, about the way we met, to how when I'm really tired he cooks dinner. Alice was completely focused the whole time I was talking.

"Ok, enough of me talking. Tell me about you Alice!"

She smiled. "Well, I grew up in a town called Forks with my mother,Esme and my father Carlisle, oh and my brother. How could I forget him." She giggled.

I was surprised she didn't name him, but I didn't press for details.

"I had a good childhood, you know? Esme is the kindest person I know. I was so grateful they took me in. And Carlisle, he's a doctor. He could probably have earned more money in some big city, but chose to stay in Forks and help them. I really admire them" And just listening to Alice tell me about them, I did too.

"Oh, I love this song!" She cried! She grabbed my wrist as we danced like fools to The Great Escape.

"Throw it away, forget yesterday, we'll make the great escape!" We screamed with the chorus "We won't hear a word they say, they don't know us anyway!" We were spinning around, laughing more than we were singing, and had a small audience watching us. Alice started dancing while I broke out in an air guitar solo, "Cause we are finally free tonight!" we cried in unison.

When the song finished we ended with a big jump and giggled some more, being applauded while our heads spun from dizziness. Alice's good mood was infectious.

I was almost sad at the end of my shift. Almost. But I was sad to say goodbye to Alice. we we're having a good time.

"I 'spose I'll see you tomorrow then?" I said as I grabbed my stuff from the drawer. I passed Alice's shiny silver purse to her.

"Well, what are you up to tonight?" She asked, hopeful.

"Up for drinks?"

"I thought you'd never ask" She joked. I had to laugh along with her. "Bring Jasper, too. It will be fun."

***

"Hey Jazzy!" I yelled as I walked through the door. I was in a great mood from our sing along today.

"What's got you so chirpy?" He asked, turning his head slightly away from the TV, but not moving from the couch.

I bounded over to him and plopped myself on the couch next to him.

"I just had a good day, is all. How about you?"

"Average. Sometimes working in the firm is so," he searched for the right word. "Unsatisfying."

"So you're going to sit her a brood over a bad day in the office?" I teased.

"Why not, I don't have any plans. And I feel like pizza."

I could fix this. "Oh, I forgot to tell you. There's a new girl at work, Alice. She's really nice. Really gorgeous too. In fact, we're going out for drinks tonight, down at Eclipse. I was hoping you'd come and meet her. I told her about you." Beautiful women were his undoing.

Next thing, Jasper was racing up the stairs, pulling off his work shirt as he ran.

"Give me 10 minutes!" He called.

* * *

**Ahh I'm sorry that Bella didn't go to the bookstore, but hopefully all will be forgiven when I post the next chapter tomorrow!**

**Reviews are good, like working at Time Warp with Emmett and Alice!**


	3. Resist Temptation

**Every Second Counts**

**Bella Swan is an intelligent, sarcastic but beautiful girl trying to make it as a writer, but stuck in a dead end job. She lives with her best friend, Jasper Hale - a cocky, but lovable lawyer. What happens when Jasper runs into Edward Cullen, and old friend without a place to stay? How will Bella respond? Stuck in the same space, they'll experience the up's and down's of love along the way.**

**RATED M FOR LANGUAGE/CONTENT. AU/AH. CANON PAIRINGS.  Oh and, I don't own Twilight. What a shame.**

* * *

**A/N: Sorry guys if you got 2 emails about the new chapter. I had some problems with uploading it. But it's all better now, I think.**

**I love it when you all speculate on what will happen in the chapter. It's really encouraging me to keep writing. Here's the next chapter, enjoy guys!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Resist Temptation**

**BellaPOV**

I was standing in the middle of my room, well I though I was. I could hardly tell, there were clothes_ everywhere_.

"Argh!" I screamed to no one in particular. "What am I going to wear?!"  

"Maybe I can help?"

"Alice? What are you doing_ here?_"

"I'm here to help obviously!" Alice was standing in my doorway, with a bundle of coat hangers draped over her shoulder. She looked stunning, in a short, little black dress and her hair was gelled into a lose Mohawk, all gathered on the top of her head.  

"Alice, you're a lifesaver." I was truly grateful to have her here.  

"Of course I am" She smiled as she made her way into my room and threw all her outfits on my bed.  

"How did you-" 

"Trust me Bella, I know all, and don't worry, I'll have you looking fabulous." She grabbed two dresses and held them up to my body, her lips pressed together as if she were deep in thought. "This one, definitely. It's perfect." She decided, handing me a blue dress. I couldn't see too much of it on the coat hanger, but Alice ushered me behind my screen to change.  

She was right, the dress was perfect. It was a simple silhouette, a deep v-neckline, flowing out into a mid-thigh length, in a intense royal blue colour that made my skin glow. I spun on my bare feet and admired the back; it was non-existent, only with a simple brooch at the base pulling it all together.

I walked out from behind the screen to meet Alice's approving gaze.

"You look amazing, Bella"

I blushed.  

"Now, don't think you're done yet," A mischievous grin flashed across her face.  

As Alice was curling my hair, I had a chance to talk to her. She made me stay perfectly quiet while doing my makeup.  

"Alice, you didn't tell me how you got in here?"  

"Oh Jasper let me in." she smiled.  

Now I'm not as observant as my Mother, but I swear I saw a flicker of a warm smile, before she returned to her mask of concentration.  

10 minutes later, I was slipping into my shoes, and ready to go. Alice and Jasper were walking ahead of me, locked in a deep conversation about, well I'm not too sure what, but the look on their faces was passionately fierce.  

As we slid into the cab, I realized that even Jasper was dressed up. He was wearing a pair of dark jeans and a button up white shirt, with soft lilac vertical stripes. He had the sleeves rolled up and was sitting casually next to Alice, still having the same conversation.  

When I saw an opportune intermission, I took my chance to question Alice.

"Al, why are we so dressed up?"

That same twinkle appeared in her eyes. "Because I invited a few people."  

"People? Who-"

"You'll find out." 

That was the second time she had cut me off.

_Why won't she tell me?_  

***

A relatively short cab ride later, we were standing outside Eclipse. Alice walked up to the bouncer, spoke to him briefly and walked through. Jasper and I exchanged looks and followed her in.  The bar was, electrifying. There were lights going everywhere, and a huge visualizer pulsing with the beat of the music on the far wall. There were little cubes acting as seats on the left and the bar on the right. Down the middle was a sea of dancers.

Alice grabbed Jaspers hand and led him through the crowd. I followed staying close, until we reached the 'table'. It was more like a bunch of cubes around in a messy circle. Emmett was sitting there, with a blonde I didn't know and Charlotte from work, with a Time Warp regular, Peter. As I looked around the makeshift circle, a familiar mop of bronze hair was glowing in the lightshow. I'd recognize it anywhere. It was Edward, even from behind I could tell.  

"Bella!" Emmett boomed, his arm snaking its way around his squeeze.  

Before I even had a chance to greet him in return, Edward spun around and locked eyes with me. His green eyes were vivid.  He stood up and made his way over to me. I gulped nervously. I could feel the butterflies rising in my stomach.  

_Get a grip, Bella!_

"_You-_" he said accusingly "-didn't stop by the bookstore." He looked more amused than dejected.  

"I haven't finished the book I'm reading." I countered. _Two knew how to play this game._

He laughed, it was lively and uninhibited. "Let's go get a drink." He flashed his crooked smile, and I was a goner. 

_Round one to Bella. _I smiled to myself as he took my hand and led me towards the bar. While I could, I admired his crisp white shirt with a grey herringbone pattern. I wanted to run my fingers along it.  

_Resist Temptation!_

Yes, this was all a game, and so far, I was winning. I wouldn't lose my edge. I curled my fingers under my thumb.  

We reached the bar, and took two spare seats.  

"What do you want Bella?" It seemed like more of a simple question, but an investigation of character.  

"A beer," I stated simply. Edward nodded, impressed.  

"Two beers then" Edward agreed.  

The bartender passed Edward our drinks and he in turn, passed one to me. I tapped my bottle to his.

"Cheers" I mumbled as I took a swig.  

Edward followed suit, then turned to me with a serious expression.

"So why didn't you come to the bookstore?"

"Work." I sighed. "Emmett called me in, he wanted me to show Alice the ropes."

"So you work at the record store, too?" He seemed amused.  

"Why's that so hard to believe?" I shot.  

"What's your favourite band then?" He countered.  

I took another swig before I continued.  "It depends on my mood," 

"Today then."

"Hmmm, probably _The Spill Canvas_" that was the CD I put in the stereo at work today." I concluded.  

His eyebrows rose, surprised, then thoughtful.  

"Is that surprising to you?" 

"No, I suppose it's not" He allowed slowly. His eyes were elsewhere. Musing.  

I hesitated, unsure of how to take that, as an insult or a compliment.  

"Do you know of The Spill Canvas?" 

He regained himself. "Yes, of course." He smiled "My favourite is _The Tide._"

I smiled, that was one of my favourites too.  

"Of course, if you like The Spill Canvas, then you must be a fan of The Rocket Summer"

I nodded, "and We The Kings"

"Skyway Avenue, a great sing along song." He agreed.

"Whenever it plays in the store, I break out in song," I confessed.  

"I'd have to see that" 

"You'd have better luck if you're there tomorrow." I smiled, repeating the words from our first conversation.  

His eyes flickered in acknowledgement.  

"So, what do you do?" 

"I'm actually a musician, but at the moment I'm working in the bookstore to try and pay my many bills." 

"Ah, I know the feeling. I'm actually wanting to be a writer and yet, I spend my time in a record store." We laughed. Our laughter was almost melodious, the way it melded together. "How's the music going for you?"

I was intently curious, biting my lip out of habit.  

"I've written a few, but mostly its me and my guitar on the roof at night." He ran his hand through his hair, leaving it in a state of disarray.

"I'd love to hear some of them sometime." I could picture Edward walking up the fire escape with his guitar, setting up on the roof and playing to the night. I bet he had an amazing voice.  

"Maybe." He looked to be lost in his thoughts again.

I gave him a moment and looked around the room. Alice and Jasper had pushed their cubes as close together as they could and were sitting looking into each other's eyes. Their connection was magnetic. I was happy for them.

Emmett and the Blonde were nowhere to be seen. _Figures_.

I turned back to Edward, as he finished his drink. His eyes were on fire again. I liked it.

Suddenly Edward leaned in close to me and whispered in my ear.

"Do you want to get out of here?" It took me a minute to recover from the attack on my heart.

"Um, sure." I smiled timidly.

Edward took my hand in his again as we walked out. I loved the feeling of his hand around mine. It was a perfect fit, like our hands were molded for each other's.

When we got outside Edward released his hold on my hand, running his fingers through his hair again before stuffing his hands into his pockets. It was pretty cold and all I was wearing was this flimsy cocktail dress. I shivered involuntarily, and Edward immediately shrugged out of his leather jacket and slid it over my shoulders.  

"Thank you." I couldn't blush, because my face was already red from the cold.  

_At least, I think it was the cold._

Edward stopped walking.  

"Would you like to come see something with me?" His soft voice velvety. Impossible to say no to.

I nodded as he took my hand again and led me down the street.  

We walked down to the park, and watched as the trees slowly became illuminated. Thousands of tiny lights littered the branches, and the park glowed.

"It's so beautiful, Edward."

"I like to come here at night when I have to think." he said solemnly.  

"I can see why." I muttered.  

We sat and watched the lights for a while, as they twinkled on and off, resembling stars.

I stood still with Edward beside me, our hands still intertwined. I felt so calm in this moment, just standing there. No worries, no cares. Just taking in everything through all my senses. I could see the lights. I could hear my heart thumping in my chest. I could feel Edward's velvet smooth touch, his hand caressing mine. I could smell the musk in the clear air. And I could taste the desire to kiss him on the tip of my tongue.

_No, you mustn't Bella! Do you want to ruin everything?_

I allowed myself to close my eyes. My favourite song filled my head like I was listening to it through headphones.  

_My breath is on your hair. I'm unaware, that you opened the blinds and let the city in. God, you held my hand, and we stand just taking in everything._  

"Edward?"

"Mmm?" He turned towards me, his eyes opening slowly. He'd had his eyes closed too.  

"You said you like to come down here to think. Do you live nearby?" I felt so stupid.  

"Yes, for now." He looked unsettled.  

"For now?" 

He looked like he didn't like where the conversation was going. I shouldn't have, but I pressed on.  

"It's okay, you can tell me Edward." I took his hand and rubbed it tenderly.  

"I've been given a week to move out, it's no big deal." he shrugged.  

_No big deal?_  

"So where are you going to stay?" He laughed. It didn't reach his eyes.

"It's okay, Bella. I've got it sorted. I will miss this, though." He sighed.

* * *

**Aww, aren't they cute? I couldn't help it that it became fluffy. Also, Bella struggles with herself. Her heart and her head say two different things to her always, so she always has to choose between the two.**

**Reviews are good, like watching the lights with Edward.**


	4. The Song

**Every Second Counts**

**Bella Swan is an intelligent, sarcastic but beautiful girl trying to make it as a writer, but stuck in a dead end job. She lives with her best friend, Jasper Hale - a cocky, but lovable lawyer. What happens when Jasper runs into Edward Cullen, and old friend without a place to stay? How will Bella respond? Stuck in the same space, they'll experience the up's and down's of love along the way.**

**RATED M FOR LANGUAGE/CONTENT. AU/AH. CANON PAIRINGS. ****Oh and, I don't own Twilight. What a shame.**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Ok, here's chapter 4. Yeah, I got off my ass and wrote a longer chapter. It just seemed to keep working, so I didn't stop it.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: Call it a Gift**

**BellaPOV**

Edward like a gentleman walked me home. He kissed me on the cheek at my door, and I felt the blush creeping into my cheek. I closed the door slowly behind me, leaning against it for support. The butterflies were back.

Jasper wasn't home yet. I suspected he was still at Eclipse with Alice.  I walked into my room and slid out of my dress into my comfy singlet and shorts. I made myself a cup of hot chocolate and crashed on the sofa. I pulled out Mansfield Park and started again from the beginning.  Problem was, when I got to the part about Edmund, I couldn't help but think of Edward and his situation. I wanted to help, but I didn't know what to do. I really hardly knew him. I sighed in defeat and put the book down. I dumped my half full cup in the sink and headed for bed.  I didn't get much sleep. My mind was turning over too quickly to give me a chance to pass out.

Jasper waltzed in at about 1am. He was singing. He only sings when he's light-hearted. His time with Alice must have been good. I made a mental note to myself to ask Alice about it at work tomorrow. We had an early shift, and were free by 2pm. Good. 

At 8am, I stumbled out of bed. I needed caffeine. My shift started in an hour. _Super._

I staggered down the stairs to see a cheerful Jasper standing with two Starbucks cups in his hands. 

"Oh thank God." I yawned groggily.  

"I thought you might need this." 

"Since when do _you_ go out and get the coffee?" 

"I don't know," He admitted.  I took a sip. He got me my favourite.

"Still grinning like a madman, I see."

"Can't help it Bells, I'm just in a good mood." 

"I know why." I smirked. "Alice, maybe?" 

"I really like her, and we get along great." 

"Pull out the southern charm on her, did you?" I was being sarcastic now. Maybe even a little rude.

_Why was I in such a crabby mood?_

"What's wrong with you?" 

I didn't feel it right to tell Jasper about Edwards situation, so I brushed it off. 

"Nothing, sorry." I smiled "I'm fine, really."  I felt like I was trying to convince myself more than him. I headed back upstairs to get ready for work. "I'll see you this afternoon." 

***

I got to work, just in time. Emmett was walking around the store like a zombie, as apposed to Charlotte who was dancing through the aisles.  

_What is it with everybody today?_

"Hey Bells, go put some music in the stereo." I nodded, heading for the CD drawer. "And nothing too intense. My head is killing me." 

_Yeah me too._

I opened up drawer and dug through, I knew what would be perfect this morning. I slid the CD into the stereo and pressed play. Blue October filled the store. _Perfect_.

It was still before the store opened, and technically I got here earlier than I anticipated, but it didn't bother me. I wandered up and down the aisles of music.

I know I often complained about working in a music store, I had a plan in life and I knew what I wanted. Just, things get in the way, and plans change. I wasn't even sure how I ended up here, and what's worse, I didn't know how to get out of here. I didn't have the courage. I could feel the gaping hole that was all that was left of the courage in my heart.  _Stupid and weak. You cant, you wont make the same mistake again._

Although on the upside, working in this store had improved my taste in music. I could rival Emmett with obscure band names that no one had ever heard of.

I was collecting all the Coldplay CD's I could find, to take back to the Coldplay section – god I hate it when people don't put them back in the right place – when Alice ran into the store, her hair messy, still resembling last nights elaborate style to some extent, but her face as clear as a bell. She looked around the store a couple of times, confused.

"Morning Alice," I offered. 

"The store isn't open yet?"  

Behind her, Emmett and Charlotte were raising the roller shutter, and people were slowly pouring in.  

"Now it is." I smiled.

"I could have sworn I was going to be late!" She scurried over to the time cards. I casually followed behind her. I'd already checked her in 10 minutes ago when she hadn't arrived. It was the least I could do after last night.

"Oh no. Where is it? I could have sworn... oh no. If I don't stamp it... I'll be officially late. Where is it?" She was freaking. I couldn't watch her continue to become hysterical.

"Alice, first relax." She took a deep breath. "Second, your card is there." I pointed to the other side of the clock where all the stamped cards were kept. Right next to _Bella Swan _was _Alice Cullen_.

"You didn't tell me you were a Cullen," I accused, jokingly. "I couldn't find your card at first." 

"Oh thank you Bella!" She shrieked as she threw her arms around me.  

"Alice it's fine." I laughed while prying her off me.

She released her grip. Then, I hit her on the arm. "What was that for?"

"For not telling me Edward was your brother!"  Alice erupted in a laughing fit.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't help it!"

I hit her again. "Alice!" 

"No but seriously," she started while _attempting_ to regain her composure. "I knew you'd figure it out eventually."

"How'd did you even know I'd met him?" 

"I just know these things. Call it a gift." She mimicked a clairvoyant with a crystal ball. I couldn't help but laugh. We walked back out of the Staffroom and headed for the floor. The place was pretty packed, and customers needing help pulled us in separate directions.

When I had a spare moment I headed over to Alice. She was arguing with some guy over which Paramore album was better, _All We Know is Falling_ or _Riot!._

I though about it to myself while listening to their argument. I couldn't choose between the two. I laughed to myself. I should really break this up.

"Its so obviously _All We Know_! _Franklin_ is pure musical genius! Besides, the songs all sound the same on _Riot!_" he boasted. 

"Clearly you haven't even_ listened_ to _Riot!_ The lyrics are insane! Whenever I hear _We Are Broken_, I fall in love all over!" She objected.

_Both valid arguments. Oh put a sock in it Bella, you're supposed to be putting an end to this!_

"Hey guys," I interjected. Their critical glances shot to me. They didn't want to be interrupted, obviously. "How about the demos & EP's? Surely _Decoy _and _Stop This Song_ deserve a mention."

He looked at me as if I were crazy. So I'd try again, it seems.

"Look, If you buy the mix track of the demo's and bonus tracks we have, I'll give you a sweet discount. Because you seem like a staunch Paramore fan."

This sold him. "Done." he grabbed the CD and followed me to the counter. I threw Alice a pointed stare, and she followed suit. When the guy walked out of the store, I turned to Alice.

"Alice!" I yelled, "You can't argue with the customers!"

"But he was so clearly_ wrong!_"

I laughed. There was no hope in winning.

***

I was retuning one of the guitars on the wall when Alice danced over to me. "So, did you have fun with Edward?" she sang as she took a seat beside me. "Did _you_ have fun with Jasper?" I retorted.

"Yes I did thank you." She smiled.

I went back to tuning the guitar. I was biting my lip again. Alice picked up on it. "What are you thinking about?" 

"About what I'm going to make you do to make up for me clocking you in this morning." I lied. That wasn't the entire truth.

"Oh, I've already made it up." She grinned. 

"Ok, I'll bite..." I rolled my eyes. She didn't say anything, but pointed to the other side of the store, Edward had just walked in, and was looking through CD Collection. 

"Alice you didn't!" I was shocked, she called in a favour!

"I told him I'd left my phone at home, and I'm just _too_ busy to go and get it." I threw her cynical look. She took the guitar off me and pushed me in the direction of Edward.

"Go." she commanded with finality. 

"Sheesh, I'm going, I'm going." I muttered under my breath. 

"Uh, can I help you with anything?"

Edward turned, and his face, which had looked a little downhearted, lit up like the lights from last night. "Well miss, I was promised a sing along to _Skyway Avenue_, I believe." He asked innocently, drawing on our conversation from last night. 

"Oh sorry, that was yesterday." I joked. 

"Oh well, then I suppose I'll have to go" he turned to leave. I caught his arm instinctively.

_Damn._

"Well sir, I'm sure that something can be arranged. My boss will be upset if someone leaves without buying something."  We laughed together. It was better music than what was playing.

"Oh before I forget, could you give this to Alice?" He handed me her phone. 

"Yeah sure," I smiled. The conversation went south then. It was more than a little awkward. _18th Floor Balcony_ came through the speakers in the store. 

"Oh I love this song." I whispered nonchalantly. 

Edward picked up on it. "Blue October, yes?" 

"Yeah," I said as I wandered over to the experimental rock section. _The timing of this song was too perfect._

"Do you listen to them?" I asked as I handed him the CD

"No I'm afraid I don't really." He admitted sheepishly. 

"They're good. trust me, have a listen." 

"I never trust people when they say 'trust me'." He joked. 

I would have said something clever back, but when the chorus came on and I had to sing.  

_And I knew it from the start, so my arms are open wide. Your head is on my stomach and we're trying so hard not to fall asleep. Here we are, on this 18th floor balcony. We're both flying away._

"I like it," he whispered.

"It's perfect." I replied so quietly I could barely hear it myself.

Edward held out his hand. "Do you want to dance to it?" I took his hand without a moment's hesitation. I didn't care that I was standing in the middle of a record store, in my work clothes and not some fancy dress. This moment felt more perfect than ever.

We swayed slowly, my head resting on his shoulder. It was so comfortable. His hand was on the small of my back, guiding me.  

"You know last night when we were watching the lights? This is the song I was thinking of while we stood there." I spoke softly. He didn't say anything but hold me tighter.

_And I raised my hand as if to show you that I was yours, that I was so yours for the taking. I'm so yours for the taking. That's when I felt the wind pick up, I grabbed the rail while choking up. These words to say and then you kissed me..._

I stopped abruptly. I can't even tell you why, why I ruined the most perfect moment of my life. 

"I'm sorry" I choked out.  

"Are you okay?" He was still holding my hand. 

"I'm fine,"_ Bella you foolish lunatic. You should be hospitalised, they can write: 'ruining perfect moments' on your sheet._ 

I squeezed his hand and buried my head in his chest, I was crying for God's sake!

_Don't let him see you cry._

_Oh as if you can hide it, you're salting up his shirt!_

Great, I was having an argument in my head with myself. They can add insane to the sheet.

We didn't keep dancing, he just held me as I sobbed into his chest. Eventually I pulled away, and apologised.

"It's okay Bella. I'm sorry if I did anything to offend you."

"No, no, no, it's not you. It's me, I'm insane." I babbled.

Before he could respond, if he could respond Emmett came over.

"Bells, phone call for you." he said as he handed me the phone and walked off.

"Bella?" Jasper's familiar voice crackled through the speaker.

"Hi, what's up? You don't usually call when I'm at work." 

"Well yeah, about that..." he trailed off. 

"What's wrong?" He was scaring me now.

"Oh it's just that I got a visit from Edward at work today." I looked at Edward. He looked alarmed.

"Why?" I asked into the phone, without breaking eye contact with Edward.

"Have you spoken with him yet?"

"I'm standing next to him." I was still confused. Edward's face became even more alarmed. 

"Well maybe now isn't a good time. Can you meet me at home at the end of your shift. It's important." 

I gulped. "Um, sure?" Jasper hung up.

"Uh, I'd better be going." and with that, Edward turned on his heel and stormed out of the store. I was standing in the middle of the store alone.

_What the hell just happened?_ 

* * *

**A shout out to all my fantastic reviewers~ and **

**Reviews are good, like slow-dancing in the middle of a record store.**


	5. 48 Hours

**Every Second Counts**

**Bella Swan is an intelligent, sarcastic but beautiful girl trying to make it as a writer, but stuck in a dead end job. She lives with her best friend, Jasper Hale - a cocky, but lovable lawyer. What happens when Jasper runs into Edward Cullen, and old friend without a place to stay? How will Bella respond? Stuck in the same space, they'll experience the up's and down's of love along the way.**

**RATED M FOR LANGUAGE/CONTENT. AU/AH. CANON PAIRINGS. ****Oh and, I don't own Twilight. What a shame.**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Ok, first off my apologies to anyone who picked my mistake in the last chapter, like em87ma. It was Charlotte dancing through the store, not Alice. She was happy about having gone to eclipse with Peter. I fixed it, so it shouldn't be a problem anymore. Second, the choice of music: the store stocks all, from 80's to new Alternative Rock. It ****doesn't****do the top 40. Also, the music may seem 'teenager-ish', but there's no listening age limit on bands like Paramore and We The Kings, and I will allow that it's probably my being a teenager, but good music is good music. Alice and Bella can like Paramore, right? And I often sing along to good songs that I liked when I was younger. So them singing to Skyway Avenue is like that, just having fun. Bella's taste in music is wide and varied, anyway. Thanks for all the questions, I really appreciate you all taking the time to read it.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: 48 Hours**

**BellaPOV**

For the rest of my shift, all I could think of was Jasper's odd conversation on the phone, and why Edward had left so abruptly.

Alice hadn't asked me about my stale mood since Edward had left. I'm not sure why. Alice had this uncanny ability to guess what was happening, or going to happen. I don't know. She'd taken one look at me, my face still red from the tears, and had left me wallow in my own confusion and sadness.

At the end of my shift, I bailed pretty quickly and headed home. I needed to know what all of this was about. Why had Edward been so concerned when I mentioned him?

I ran up the stairs and jammed my key into the door, but it opened before I turned it.

Jasper was holding onto the doorknob, his usual serene persona was gone, and the Jasper in front of me was in shambles. He looked torn between two moods. I'd known Jasper long enough to know that he was ruled by his emotions.

"Jasper?" I breathed.

"Sorry, I've been pacing. I don't know what to do."

I led him to the couch and sat him down. "Ok, tell me what's wrong." 

He took a deep breath. "So I told you Edward came into the firm today?"

I nodded.

"Well, he said he needed to me particularly, so I brought him into my office where he explained his situation to me." He paused, thinking of how to continue. "See, I didn't know that Edward was Alice's sister. When he mentioned Alice, it all made sense. Did he say anything to you about his living arrangements?" 

"Uh, he mentioned that he was being evicted, but he assured me that he had it sorted." 

"I think he was trying to downplay it for your sake, Bells. His situation is not good. He's been behind his rent for months, and he got the eviction notice 5 days ago."

I did the simple math in my head quickly. 2 days.

"So he went to Alice, but Alice's place is so tiny that she barely fits in there. They couldn't squeeze Edward and his belongings in. So he came to me for advice, his landlord had a document which Edward signed saying that he'd have to pay back the owing rent, even if he was evicted. There's nothing I can do to get him out of that, and if he doesn't pay it off soon, he'll be in trouble."

"He's also homeless in 48 hours." I added.

Jasper gulped. "Well see, I can think of one solution, but I needed to ask you first." 

"Why me?" Jasper threw me a pointed glance. 

Oh._ Oh._ Why the hell didn't that occur to me. Of course Jasper would think of that.

No. He Couldn't. I could only handle living with one person, and that was Jasper.

Jasper was watching me carefully, reading each emotion as it flickered across my face.

"Bells?"

I didn't respond

"Bella. It's not going to be like before. Edward's not like _him-_" he spat the word "-and you know it."

I gulped. "Jasper I want to, but.. but"

"Bella, he's a friend of mine. I know him well enough to know that he's not like him. You can trust me."

Edward's face flashed in my mind. _"I never trust people when they say 'trust me'." He joked._

_Of course Edward wasn't like him. It wouldn't be like last time. I had to do this. I had to help him._

"Well you'll be here, so I'll be okay." I tried to smile. It came out more like a grimace.

"Well, Bella, I'm not so sure. This place is pretty small, and Alice and I are getting serious"

_…what?_

"N-n-no" I stuttered.

"Bells, I won't be completely gone, I'll be here some nights. on the couch upstairs. I'd never leave you completely alone. It would really mean a lot to me, and Alice if you helped her brother."

When Jasper referred to Edward as Alice's brother, my perspective changed. Edward wasn't evil.

_I had to do this, for everyone._

"Yes?" he asked softly

I nodded, I couldn't talk. I felt like my heart was half way up my throat.

"When you're ready, head down to the bookstore to tell him, I have to get back to work and contact his landlord." Jasper kissed my head and walked out.

I ran up into my room, turned on my stereo and blasted out the music as loud as it would go. Luckily the CD was some heavy metal band Emmett had told me to listen to, and the music came out loud and deafening. I needed to drown out my head. Forget what I had tried so hard to bury in the back of my head, where it could never resurface.

When I couldn't think I grabbed my iPod and jammed it in my ears, blasting more music, before turning off the stereo. I grabbed my keys and headed for the bookstore.

***

When I got to the door of bookstore, I turned off my iPod, and the thoughts came flooding back. I ran inside and slammed the door behind me, trying to outrun my thoughts.

_As if that would work._

Though, the moment I got inside I saw Edward, my nerves disappeared. My stomach untied itself and my heart settled back in my chest. He was stacking books on the shelf, his back turned. He heard the slam and turned to see the disturbance.

_That's me, a disturbance._

When he saw me, I must have been a mess, because he dropped the books back into the cardboard box that he'd been pulling them from.

In three long strides, he closed the distance between us, pulling me into a warm embrace. We stayed like that for a while. It was safe.

When he pulled backed back, he was careful to study my face. Probably preparing himself for another breakdown.

"Bella. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I made you cry. I'm sorry I stormed out of the store. I'm sorry I lied to you. Please forgive me. Please. I'll never walk away from you again." he was rambling, but I listened to the emotion in every word.

I couldn't answer him, so I pulled him into another bone crushing embrace.

He picked me up and carried me to the back of the bookshop. It was small and quaint, with a small sofa in the back of the maze of shelves, completely private, the sounds muffled by the walls of books.

"Edward, um..." I didn't know where to start.

"Jasper told you, didn't he." I hung my head, and nodded.

Edward put his thumb under my chin, and slowly lifted it. "I'm not mad. You would have found out eventually."

"Why did you tell me you had it all sorted if you didn't?"

"I didn't want to worry you."

"Jasper suggested a solution." I blurted out.

Edward dropped his hand into his lap.

"He's not here telling you, because he's trying to get in contact with your landlord. But it's a decision that we've both made." He was confused now. I wasn't explaining this so well.

_Just cut the crap and say it. _"Move in with us."

Edward seemed shocked. "No, Bella I couldn't."

I felt.. rejected. Why would he say no? Anger ripped through me

"Why the hell not?" I yelled.

"Because," he whispered, "I don't want to be in the way".

_Bullshit._

"Jasper wants to stay with Alice at nights, so I don't see the problem."

"It's not just that."

_Obviously._

Even the voice inside of me was becoming sarcastic.

"Bella. Jasper told me about your past."

My face must have scared him, because he backtracked.

"Not all of it, he just said that you were…volatile." 

"Volatile!?" Ok, now I was angry.

"No, he just said that you don't handle living with anyone else but him, or on you own. He just said it was from something that happened, but wouldn't tell me what. I could_ never_ make you feel uncomfortable, Bella. It would kill me."

_Reel it in Bella. He doesn't know. Time to prove you're _not_ a loony._

"I wouldn't be uncomfortable Edward, I want you there."

I wasn't just saying it, I meant it.

He cupped my face with his hands. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." I answered instantly.

He hugged me again. "Thank you, Bella." he whispered into my hair. I just squeezed him tighter.

* * *

**Thank you again for taking the time to review it, it really means a lot to me.**


	6. Back Flips

**Every Second Counts**

**Bella Swan is an intelligent, sarcastic but beautiful girl trying to make it as a writer, but stuck in a dead end job. She lives with her best friend, Jasper Hale - a cocky, but lovable lawyer. What happens when Jasper runs into Edward Cullen, and old friend without a place to stay? How will Bella respond? Stuck in the same space, they'll experience the up's and down's of love along the way.**

**RATED M FOR LANGUAGE/CONTENT. AU/AH. CANON PAIRINGS. ****Oh and, I don't own Twilight. What a shame.**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates guys, it's only a couple of days, but in comparison to an update ever day, it's not so great. Here's the next chapter, thank you to all my reviewers and the lovely comments you leave me. It makes my day, it really does!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: Back Flips**

**BellaPOV**

I'd spent the rest of the afternoon at the bookstore. I wasn't ready to leave after he agreed to move in.

I helped Edward stack books, and had a look at some of my favourites while I was there.

"Oh wow" I'd almost mouthed. Edward seemed to hear me clear as a bell.

"What is it?"

"It's the 1943 _Jane Eyre_. I've heard about this." I had seen a fair few books in my time, but this bookstore was riddled with little treasures. first editions, hardcover covered in cloth, browned pages with uneven font…

"Isn't it magnificent?" He was equally marvelled. "There are so many books here that we're always stumbling across books like this."

I ran my fingers over the cloth cover, taking in ever flaw. I loved it. It had drawings inside and an intricate carving engraved into the books canvas cover.

"Why don't you sit down, I'll finish unpacking the books." Edward offered, smiling my favourite crooked smile.

We walked over to the long counter and Edward softly placed his hands on my hips and picked me up and sat me on the end. He went to let go, but I put my hands over his. Sitting on the counter I was just taller than him. He looked up at me through his dark eyelashes, his eyes passionate and loving.

_You'd been so eager to kiss him at the park, why not now! it's the right moment!_

_If you do, it changes everything._

My head was arguing again. I bit my lip, thinking about what was about to possibly happen. Edward's voice pulled me out of my little daydream.

"Please don't do that"

I was confused. "what?"

"Bite you lip. It drives me crazy." He smiled.

I blushed the deepest shade of scarlet imaginable. My hands were still over his hands, and he was making no objection to moving them.

I slowly let go of his hands. If my head was arguing, then I knew I wasn't ready.

He seemed to understand me perfectly. He took my hand and squeezed it in acknowledgement, before handing me my book and heading back over to the shelves.

I opened the book and started to read. How much more alive the story felt when you were reading them from a page that was over 50 years old.

"Do you have a radio?" I asked after a while?

"Yes, why?"

"It's too quiet." I complained. "You need background music."

"You've been working in a music store for too long" he joked. "But you're right, it is very quiet in here. The radio is under the counter" he pointed below me.

I put my book down, and rolled onto my stomach so that I could lean over the counter without getting off it, digging for the radio. I eventually got it out and pulled it up onto the counter, before pushing myself back up and turning back to face Edward. His mouth was almost touching on the floor.

"What's up with you?" I giggled.

He snapped out of his shocked expression. "Oh, nothing…" he trailed off, and turned back to the bookshelf.

I turned my attention the radio, and search for the station. Soon the familiar sound of We The Kings filled the room.

He recognized it immediately. "I didn't know We The Kings got airtime?"

"They don't. The music store pumps out the music from the store on local radio. It used to only be on band night, but it goes all the time now." I smiled.

"Finally a station I'll like to listen to." I laughed. "Well you better, It's my job to pick the tunes."

"Oh well, it must be just chance that this is a good song."

"Ouch!" I joked.

"You know I'm kidding, I love your taste in music."

I smiled, before recognising the next track.

"Hey Edward!" I called, trying to muffle the radio while I looked for the volume dial.

"Too late" He whispered in my ear. I nearly jumped through the roof.

"I think I hear a great sing along song" he mimicked.

"No, Edward please don't make me do it!" I was giggling uncontrollably.

"Come on, I'll sing it with you!" He picked me up off the counter and started to sing with me.

"_Cause if you jump I will jump too, we will fall together from the building's ledge. Never looking back at what we've done, we'll say it was love. Cause I would die for you on skyway avenue!_"

The singing soon went south and ended up more screaming but singing. But who cares? We were having a great time.  We kept dancing around the store until the end of the song, and fell on the floor in defeat at the end, still laughing. I rolled over onto my stomach so I could see Edward. His hair was a mess, all over his face and the floor.

"I haven't listened to this song since I was a teenager," Edward confessed. "Let alone sing to it." 

"What's life if you can't listen to good music and have a good time?" I repeated my personal motto. Charlie, my father and self-proclaimed music nut used to tell me it all the time, when I was serious and focused on a career. After everything went south and I started here, I sort of adapted it for myself. Edward thought about the comment, letting it sink in. He needed good music and good times more than anyone at the moment.

"So when are you going to move in?" I asked, still excited from the adrenaline rush I got from dancing around like a loony. 

He tilted his head to see me. "When's too early?"  

"Well I'm not working tomorrow, so how about we go get your stuff then? We can borrow Emmett's Jeep." I smiled.

"Sounds like a plan, Bells." Edward said as he got up off the floor.

It was the first time he called me Bells. It was nothing big, but I could feel my heart swell. Edward put out his hand and helped me up. We finished the jobs then I waited for him lock up the store.

"So where to now, Mr Cullen?"

"I believe I should walk you home." Edward, always the gentleman.

***

We walked slower than usual back to the flat, stopping to look in shop windows, or walking in zigzags for fun. Edward made me feel like a kid, without feeling like I was missing out. Sure I was happy in the company of Jasper or Alice, but I was untouchable with Edward.

When we got to the door, I had no intention of saying goodbye just yet.

"So I guess its goodnight, then?" He looked like he didn't know whether to leave or to stay.

"Do you want to come have a look at your new quarters?" I asked timidly. _New quarters? What the hell is that?_

I could feel my stomach doing back flips.

_Why do I always have butterflies around you?_

"Well if you insist." He smiled. We'd been standing in a fairly awkward position while standing outside the door, I was leaning up against the door, and Edward was leaning ever closer toward me. I searched the door feebly with my hand looking for the doorknob, without breaking eye contact with Edward.

_It's the doorstep moment. Seize it!_

I got the door open and almost fell over with the loss of my leaning support. Once again, a pair of strong arms caught me before I had the chance to hit the floor.

"Please be careful." The way he said it, it didn't sound like he was condescending, but anxious.

"I'll try." I smiled warily. I pushed the door open all the way, and walked backwards through the doorway, before turning to switch on the lights. 

"This is much nicer than my place… well, what used to be my place." he sighed. 

"You still have one more day, don't you?" 

"Yes, but honestly," he turned to meet my gaze. "The sooner I'm out of there the better."

"Good thing it's only one more night then." I offered.

Edward laughed at my attempt, and turned his attention around the flat.

"It's nice." he commented. 

"It's _too_ plain," I complained. I'd always wanted to decorate the place, but I never got around to it. I was always too scared I'd do something truly horrible. I was never good at making decisions on things you can't take back.

"I like the plain." Edward muttered under his breath. I didn't respond, I don't think he meant for me to hear it. Instead I allowed him to walk around in silence, taking in the flat. He headed for the first floor, slowly walking up the stairs.

"Is this your art?" He asked simply, admiring the masterpieces on the wall.

"No, I'm not artistic at all – they're Jasper's. He gets bored." Jasper's emotion-filled personality meant that he needed a way to express himself sometimes. I suggested he turn to art, and every now and again, he'd paint something truly beautiful. Against his will, I hung them. Like him, they had a calming affect. The colours always reflected his mood, starting with the red and blue paintings, all the way to the piece at the end. My favourite.

Edward had just reached it. I followed him up the stairs.

"I feel like I'm sharing emotions with this painting" He said, simply but awestruck. I knew, I often felt it when I stopped to look at it.

It was a mess of colours and brush strokes, unpredictable and erratic.

"It's amazing." I nodded.

Edward looked at it a little longer, before continuing up the hall.

"That's Jasper's room on the left, and mine is here on the right," I said as we stopped in front of my door. It was open, but Edward never crossed the threshold into my room. He looked around, chuckling to himself over the mess.

"I know, I know, It's messy." I blushed furiously.

"It's no messier than mine, don't worry." He smiled at me. I relaxed a little.

As we stood in silence, Jasper's familiar voice called from downstairs.

"Bella! You here?" "Yeah Jazz, upstairs with Edward!" I called back.

Jasper bounded up the stairs to meet us. He patted me on the head and messed up my hair – he could do that because he was so much taller than me - and then turned to Edward. They shared a glance, then smiled and shook each other's hands firmly.

"Good to see you man." Jasper laughed, beamed.  _Wait, they knew each other?_

"You too, Jasper" Edward agreed.

"Wait!" I cut in. "How do you know each other?"

Edward decided to explain this one. "Jasper and I met at college, in a small project the school had going, teaching the primary school kids from down the street music." Jasper had mentioned this project before. But never Edward.

_So when he said he knew him, he'd been at college with him. It all makes sense now! _

"Oh right, that makes sense. It's just Jasper never mentioned you."

"I'm hurt, Jazz" Edward faked someone stabbing him in the chest.  

"You'll live." Jasper mocked. They seemed to be really good friends. I excused myself from Jasper and Edward, they had a lot of catching up to do. I headed for my favourite place, the kitchen. I loved cooking, and even when Jasper was the one cooking, I liked to sit on the island and chat to him. It was all in the smell.

I could hear Jasper and Edward laughing as the walked down the stairs.

"Well I'd better get going," Edward said when he got to the kitchen.  

"No way, Bella's cooking is better than anything, you have to stay for dinner." 

"Bella?" Edward asked me. It didn't bother me that Jasper had asked Edward to stay, but when Edward asked me if it were alright, I felt valued and respected.

"Yes of course, you're more than welcome to stay." I smiled, before turning back to the stove.

"Good, it's settled then!" Jasper exclaimed.

I leant over to the fridge and pulled out a couple of beers. I had a bottle opener attached to my apron, so I flipped the tops off the bottles.

"Here," I passed two of the beers to Edward, and we looked at each other with the same thought running through our heads.

_Eclipse_

I blushed and turned away, focusing on dinner. I was making a simple satay chicken dish, with my own satay sauce and rice on the side. My satay sauce was so easy that I could make it with my eyes closed.

_Coconut milk, onions, soy sauce, brown sugar, pepper flakes, and of course, crunchy peanut butter._

15 minutes later, dinner was ready. Edward and Jasper were sitting on the couch watching the baseball on ESPN.

"Hey Guys," I called over the breakfast bar. "Hungry?"

* * *

**Forgiven? Maybe?**

**Reviews are good, like singing in a bookstore with Edward**


End file.
